


Too much Until Dawn

by deliriouswantsfood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bone Zone reference, Delirious is annoying, M/M, Until Dawn - Freeform, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriouswantsfood/pseuds/deliriouswantsfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan loves playing videogames, he loves his YouTube channel and he loves his boyfriend. However what he doesn’t love is when his boyfriend plays a certain videogame and does a let’s play of it on his own YouTube channel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much Until Dawn

Evan loves playing videogames, he loves his YouTube channel and he loves his boyfriend. However what he doesn’t love is when his boyfriend plays a certain videogame and does a let’s play of it on his own YouTube channel. 

There seems to be no real issue here you might say, it’s just his boyfriend playing a game on his gaming channel, how can that be annoying? Fast forward to three weeks after Jonathan completes the new Sony Entertainment game; Until Dawn and there lies the issue.

Evan unlocked the front door to his and Jon’s shared apartment and walked into the kitchen only to be greeted with the sight of his boyfriend kneeling on the floor above a tiny spider shouting, “Understand the palm of my hand bitch!” before slamming his left hand down squashing it.

“What the fuck was that?” Evan asked, “Did you really have to squish the damn spider?” 

“The spider would have killed us Evan.” Jonathan whined looking up at his boyfriend. “Also, welcome home!”

Shaking his head, Evan stepped over his boyfriend and to the fridge, “I would’ve protected you if the spider had attempted his diabolical mission of killing us. Anyway what the hell was the ‘palm of my bitch’ about?”

“Understand the palm of my hand bitch” Jon said correcting him, “It’s a reference from Until Dawn, you should know you said you watched all my let’s plays.”

“I can’t watch all of them on time though.” 

The blue eyed man stood up from his spot on the floor and walked over to his boyfriend, placing both hands on his shoulders. “Not an excuse, you should watch your boyfriend play his games online those are the relationship rules.”

“Really? Last time I checked the apparent ‘relationship rules’ were ‘don’t eat your boyfriend’s cookies or he will kill you’.” 

“Both rules apply, there are no limits hence why it’s called rule’s not rule.” 

Evan wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man’s waist pulling him closer, “Seems I am dating one smart motherfucker then aren’t I?”

Jonathan instantly pressed his lips against Evan’s, letting out a small moan. “Mm maybe we should go to the bone zone.” Jon mumbled as they parted.

“Yeah, we definitely are not now you just said that.” Evan laughed, gently pushing his boyfriend away and walking out the kitchen.

“Dude it was another reference and I’ll have you know it is a totally useable, sexy line.” Jonathan yelled out.

Only to hear Evan yell back, “No it is fucking not.” 

Jon continued to reference the game as much as he could once he realized it annoyed Evan. 

He would be helping his boyfriend lift up the sofa when they decided to redecorate the lounge, only to step into a freshly opened can of paint. “Jesus hot sauce Christmas cake” 

Evan stared at Jonathan with a blank expression and simply said, “You are a fucking pain in my arse.” 

Other times they’d be cuddled up together on the sofa binge watching crappy reality TV, when Jon would shout out, “He couldn’t buy a mouldy loaf of bread with his skanky ass” at the screen. 

But his personal favourite would be when Evan wrapped his arms around him and whispered things that would make him instantly weak at the knees, seducing him into the bedroom with his well thought out words of passion and sin, dedicating his time to making the perfect moment for them both. 

And all it took was Jonathan straddling Evan calling out “Let’s party like pornstars!” to ruin the moment. 

Yes Jon enjoyed using any opportunity to annoy his boyfriend. And as much as Evan would hate to admit it, he started to find it more funny than annoying. But he would never tell Jonathan that.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, if you would like to send me any prompts or talk to me you can send me a message on my tumblr: deliriouswantsfood.tumblr.com ♡


End file.
